


The Shy Dragon

by bretnorris0



Category: Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy XII, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash acts like a big sister, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fran acts motherly, HES A TOTAL DORK, MORE THEN ONE CAPTURE, Sunshine - Freeform, also a bit of a nerd when it comes to swords, lonely, oc X fran and Ash ., sand dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bretnorris0/pseuds/bretnorris0
Summary: as dalmasca falls to  the Empire of Arcadia,With Princess ash Claimed by Suicide A young Man Name Vaan goes to steal from The Empire. sky pirates go to Crashing crash the party.
Relationships: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Fran, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Original Male Character(s), Ban/Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai), Fran (Ivalice Alliance)/Original Male Character(s), Fran/Oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"LET GO!"  
The young man named,Vaan Ratsbane ( AN: I KNOW ITS NOT HIS REAL LAST NAME,IN THIS TIMELINE IT IS) Standing at a good 5,7 He was Swinging off the edge of a hoverbike . The metal armor vest He wears didn't help the cool cold air making him fill a bad chill. His long sword and shield was on his hips was jiggling like none stop He saw the man that was holding his wrist to stop him from falling give an annoyed look.  
"KEEP COMPLAINING AND ILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!" He said. Making Vaan look down seeing a battle take place between the insurgents and the Empire. Balls of fire hitting the ground from the air ship in the sky.  
The Viera Was getting annoyed having a hard time controlling the Hover-bike. It seemed like It was having a malfunction in power .  
"ITS NOT HEARING ME" She yelled and moaned in pain .It took the Magic from the user so she must of been driving it for a while now Or at least that's what Group thought. As the blue orb in the center started to go dark they crashed Causing all Three to scream in fear as they started to Crash thought the floor. Making a very large large hole on the floor crashing through the floor into the swears . As the three where moaning in pain they all started to get up . They saw that one the Hover bike was destroyed,Two It all kinds of Rubble causing the hole where they Crashed so there was no way in. No way out. 

Fran has tanned skin, thick, white hair and long claw-like fingernails. Fran's eyelashes are black despite her white hair, ears and eyebrows. Her long, leporine ears are covered in white fur with speckles of brown fur at the tips. She has red eyes, She keeps her waist-long hair in a ponytail and leave the shorter pieces to frame her face. Because of the way viera's feet are structured, Fran must walk wearing stilettos. She has a bow and a giver of arrows on her back seeing some broken made her a little upset . 

"Well that was fun" She said in a sarcastic tone 

Her Hume Partner balthier Dusted off his cuffs . He had a gun behind his back, Bullets on his side pouch. He is a solid six feet tall and has short brown hair with blond highlights, sharply styled sideburns, and green eyes. He wears an embroidered golden and olive vest over a high-collared shirt and tight black leather trousers with leather shin pads, and steel, open-backed sandals. He wears two crossed, gold-buckled belts with two pouches attached to either side and a collection of brightly colored rings and bracelets on his left hand, and has a set of earrings in both ears.

"Well it seems like where not coming out or in that way" He said looking at Vaan  
"So thief"  
Vaan didnt lie what he was just called. If was cause he stole a magicite That these Sky pirates had a interested in. He did what he did for his country. Not for cash or cooler name on the streets . He deserve this .  
"Hey im not thief"  
"So says the Thief." This made Fran roll her eyes at her partners wit  
"Anways that doesnt matter,What matters Right now is that we can get out of this Filthily dump."  
Vaan looked at his with distrust and Anger .  
" I agree" He said. 

"Well them Thief you have a name?" The Large woman said. She said it with her hand on her hip. This cause the young lad Puff out his cheeks . This caused him to stare at her for a bit. She had that perfect hour glass curve . This Made her seem...well what do you call a mixture of sexy and cute? Cutexy ? 

"What never seem a Viera before?" She said Her red eyes pierced into his soul it seemed.He got super flabbergasted Trying to spit out sorry  
"Um oh haha..um the names Vaan"  
"Im Balthier and the Sassy Viera's Fran."

As the three walked down the stares They made it to the bottom. They felt the ...dark murky stinky water Made it soak into there Shoes . Well not Fran where her stilettos Just made it to the bottom of her foot still left cold and ..yuck . As they did they saw two dead Soldier's belonging to two rebels.  
"Hmm seems as if they wanted to feed the fair son of the Empire a helping of steel with his dinner"

As a young fairy boy around the high of 4,9 had a Gigantoad arm . As he took a bite of it leaving a mark where his teeth was. He had short mess sand color hair. His wings where Large about half his body. They where clear with a tan tent. He had arm gauntlet with claws on his left arm . his shorts where Torn and shredded . As he was eating arm he was thinking where he could find more food,He smelt a amazing perfume making his chest bump. Living in a sewer where everything smelt like shit and piss . It was a change  
As me made the turn around the corner He screamed 

"OH MOTHER OF FUCK" he said tripping slashing water all over.He thankfully he didnt get the group wet. He saw that the man in the middle drew his long sword. He thought it was a plan normal one so it wasnt nothing cool. 

"Whoa chill Vaan,your a thief not a killer " 

This made the man put the sword back on his hips making the fairy boy ...well he was still nervous he hated meeting more people. He saw the man with short brown hair had a smile.

"Seems like a sewer dweller. huh"  
The young man Was worried about whats gonna happen. He thought that he was gonna die. But he still went along. 

"uM Y-y-yeah i-i guess" 

The very cute viera and hume looked at each other . 

"Welllll"  
The Viera said giving a small bag. It had about 569 gil inside . The fairy looked shocked. Even the other boy Thought it weird .

"Well it would seem like need a guide. So half now. half later"  
The Fairy boy was shaking. It seemed like he was super shocked to hear what was told to him. He looked at the Viera and felt his chest get warm . It was weird he never felt this way in his life. Could it been cause for the first time in a while sense he talked to someone? Maybe.  
"I-i-I'll do it!" He said shaking in his boots where he was standing . One thing that Vaan realized was that he was not looking at the group n the eyes. It seemed like he was more focused on staring down on the ground. 

He was thinking that this was gonna suck. For the fact one he was gonna be around people. 2nd he was gonna need to pass the flans...he thought they where scary looking  
"Im Fran" He looked at the viera . She had a light blush on her face. The fairy looked down on the ground. He was scared that he was gonna be made fun of if he told them his name. It was funny how he was a dragon slayer But cant look at a couple of Humes and a viera in the face. To this day he still brought his race great shame.Atleast he thought so. Dragon slayer are suppose to be strong minded, Strong willed. Here he is The SAND DRAGON SLAYER,about to cry over a group of 3 looking at him.  
he felt a warm slik hand touch his face. It was fran who had a sad look in her eyes. It made his..worry. Fran little sister Mjrn was like this. She was shy and scared to talk to others do to abuse form her race. For one ideal the idea of leaving the forest.She knew shyness barrier people had so they dont have to experience to pain of bullying but just like Mjrn it created a new pain. The pain of loneliness was much,much..worse .She saw that this boy was going thought this her what Balthier calls "Mama fran" took in  
"dont be shy young one you are among friends as of now"  
"Suna. My name is Suna"  
Fran smiled and pointed keeping her hand on his face . She firendly she was he thought he was different from most people that he meant.  
"This is Balthier"  
"And this is Vaan" Vaan saw what she was going and nodded his head whats up to.  
"al-alight i think we-we should get a move on the longer we take the more Giantoads will b-be born"  
The group agreed and started to make there trip. First when they took the step around the cornor where Suna came from. They where appealed from what they all saw . It looked like someone ripped into some Giantoads there blood everywhere. The only reason they thought this was cause the heads where still around . one Body had its arms ripped off and the other had its whole back torn open  
"Sorry about the mess"


	2. in the in crapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna hates being around people. He also hates how his hearts keeps on pumping when he sees fran?

As Suna was leading the three he could hear the flapping of wings . It was a steeling front of the made his hand into a claw . Seeing it was about to attack him. He had a fat smirk on his face,These guys where weak but saw an arrow make contact right onto its skull,Blood spatter causing the winged beast fall down as if it was made of rocks .

Fran walked forward taking the arrow from its skull. It make a nasty squishy noise as she did it. This cause the fairy to have an wide eye look. He was shocked to see her kill it without a hint of hesitation. They had some encounters Gigantods rats and some more Steelings but not arrows from frans and he the few that she did take a shot at she didn't have that kind of speed before

"Nice shot" Vaan said. This cause Balthier to fold his arms.

"Yeah Shes a nice shot alright , Trust me shes done some crazy trick shot" Fran who saw Suna look at her. She winked making his heart skip a beat. It was odd for him to act like this. He never thought of anyone ..

cute .

That was only think he could think about,when he looked at Cause him to blush at the idea of Fran. Who walked right back next to her partner in crime. As they started to walk once more Vaan got closer to Suna making the fairy boy Making his heart jump. But not the way fran made him do,it made him heart jump in . Fear.

This cause him to look down onto the ground. A drop of sweat on his forehead.

"So Suna,how long have you been living in the sewers?"

This cause him to not feel...good to say the least .

"Im not worth other peoples time"

Fran was shocked and worried about what he just said. a long time ago Mjrn said something every similar To Fran when,Mjrn was talking about some scary things and she said one thing. one little sentence .

"I wanna kill my self fran, i hate seeing jote Under all this pressure cause of me.I hate how i am. I hate myself and i hate ME!"

That all Suna had to say to rethink on what she was told a long time ago. Fran almost cried and wanted to Hug him right there. Right there and now. Vaan..didnt know what to him feel..weird out when he said that.

As they walked up some stares Suna looked around and saw that this was an area he called safe zone 1.

"Okay i think now then ever now to take some type of rest . Beyond this point there some dangerous beast."

As the group sat down. Fran sat down next to Suna causing him to blush and look down to the ground. his arms folded on his knees. In a ball position,It was some kind of...Sly look she had.

"So suna" She said looking right at the young fairy. He didnt look up to see her Gaze witch kind of upset her but still understood Why he was acting like she did was sat close to was something she did alot with her sister when she didnt want to talk to anyone.

"So Vaan" Balthier said causing a conversation between the two men,The other was not listening to eachother as Fran started to hum a to sing a song,loud enough where Suna Could hear it. He felt his heart...melt.

"Toki no kodou ga mada hibiku aida hadaka no kotoba mune ni tojikometa

Kioku no iro ga nijimi hajimeru yabureta sekai no sumi de

Nani mo motomezu ni tada dakiyoseru ima no boku ni wa sore shika dekinai

Furueta tsuyogari demo PURAIDO ni mieru hagureta kodomo no you ni"

He felt his head slowly Nod with her singing . The old tong was something only a few People spoke now a days. it made him feel at ease . also feel like he saw back at the sandsea with his father before he left him. He looked at her and smiled.

"heh. you speak the old tong?" Fran was happy to see the smile .

"Yeah the viera speak it,Its our way of pleasing the gods during the cold seasoned,if you dont mind me asking why do you know the old tong ?"

Suna sighed he really didn't want to say well i was raised by a sand dragon and he he hated to speak English cause he thought it was a mockery to divine creatures like the dragons .

"My father he-he was old fashion like that, so i learned it as a first language really" fran was a little confused by this. Fairy's dont have fathers do to them being born by the sacred tree in the fairy kings forest in the kingdom of Liones. She and Balthier only talked to a couple fairy's in there trips together but never have they meant one who called some one 'father'

"AAGH" Suna heard some yell out in pain .This caused him to jump up and float down the stares doing around the corner where they came cause fran,Balthier and Vaan to get up and fallow him. The cause being to do Suna having a worried look on his face.

As what suna would call is a battle ring they saw a woman Vaan had to guess around 19 years old was on top of the edge fighting Imperial solders. As she cut one's chest open cause him to fall to the floor dead the 5 other troopers surrounded her . Vaan got close to the edge holding his arms open,

"JUMP!" He yelled out making her look at him giving the group a better look of her face .

she was around 19 years old with a small build and slender frame. She has sandy blonde hair cropped above her shoulders, and she is variably depicted with blue eye's , her attire was pretty cute suna thought. It comprises of a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink miniskirt secured by a thick light-blue belt. She wears metal thigh-high leg-guards and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with darker pink stockings.

As she jumped down with She Landed right onto Vaans arms her sword dropped but her rounded shield was still her hand.

"Thank you" She said looking at him,Vaan smiled to her

"Its no probs" As they saw the Guards jump down,The girl that jump got her sword Started to load his gun as they saw more jump down

"Looks like we got company !" He yelled out .Fran drew her arrow pointing at one of the guards

"Suna stay back" She said causing the Boy to puff out his Cheeks. im not a baby he thought. One of the guards had an arrow but was shot down by fran. Vaan was having a sword fight with like three. Suna was impressed by Vaans sword play. On of the guards that Went for the unknown woman got shot down making her only need to handle two and not 3 like vaan. Seeing on guard charge up using a magic spell. Suna saw that was targeted right for Fran. Suna saw this and reacted . Kicking the mage in the face. Doing nothing .

'Oh right fairy'

He saw this and the mage went to swing His magical rod at The young sand dragon slayer but was shot with an arrow, Suna saw after that there was one more guard who was still charging at Suna.

"SAND DRAGON" he said grabbing his wrist and open his hand up wide as it could go the sword Went to swing at him but he jumped and made contact to the swordsmen face.

"DUST DEVIL!" he said causing a very large torrent of sand hitting the knight in point blank range sending him flying killing him on impact as he flew into the wall with cuts all over his body.

Fran was impressed from his skill. He wasnt a weak little fairy that was for sure.

"Well good job everyone " Vaan said as he was out of breath.

"Thank you" The girl that they just saved said. Fran saw that she was staring at Suna with a blush on her face,

Well to make a long story short her name Amila and that Suna now had to Gide her along out of the swear. As he sighed he lead them back to the rest area . That fight wasnt much but he knew what was gonna be up ahead. Flans . Something he hated more then being around people. There gross slimy and just dont feel right when he touches them . As Suna went into the same position as last time.

"So Suna why are you so worried to go past that corner?"

Balthier who was a little annoyed that they weren't continue with there advantage together. Suna sighed as he sat down into his ball position as he did last time. He looked down on the ground

"See if-if he we g-g-g-gp forward now the flan ar-are gonna be many. Far greater Number then what we have but if we leave i-in about 20 minutes t-t-t-t-the weaker ones are gonna our-our only cha-challenge"

Amilea was gonna say something but she saw it was a really worried look on his face. She didnt know if it was form his shyness or his fear of the flan but she knew it looked like he was about to cry . Fran saw this and sat down next to Suna like she did last time .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the kind of lets get this first couple captures going ,The rest are gonna be a lot longer tho


End file.
